There and Back Again
by Lord Ravenwood
Summary: War. War never changes. Join Harrison in raging War against the World, the ultimate battle between the Champions of Good and Evil. Through his fight of trying to find himself. Full summary inside. Very AU OCC OC's Re-edit Chapter 1 and 3 working on re-editing Chapter 2 (Formally Immortal)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- One family two sides, Harry or Harrison wants power, he is done with being the small little boy, done with being over looked he wants power and wants it now. Join Harrison while he takes over Britain, narrated by someone only known as "Raven", and how he battles his family (Think Game of Thrones). Darkish Harry a little evil per say, Goodish Voldemort, NO SLASH, very small amount of incest during chapter 2/3 (that's all through), smart Harry not godlike, some what powerful**

Regular point of view

_'Thoughts'_

_&Special speak&_

**AN- Re-edited most of the chapters, re-read the whole chapter you will see changes to both Harry and Eric's character. I changed Harry into craving power above everything else. Trust me later on hes going to chose whats more important and that will be the major plot line for the story. Tell me what you think i tired to make it sound less like a cliche but its pretty hard, seems everything people write today someone else have already done, but i hope you enjoy the re write i'm doing, Chapter 4 will be up sooner or later about half way through and around 10k words so big Chapter soon. Read and Review flame if you want i do not mind.**

* * *

It all started with a single spark, a single idea. An idea of complete control over the weak minded. An idea to give wizards and witches everywhere that feeling of incorrect youth, this idea spread like a wildfire. More and more people came to accept and love the idea. No one ever thought it was more than giving people this 'freedom', oh no it was the complete opposite they became slaves of their own needs and wants. No one thought that something that divine could be that evil. It only took one person to change everything, some called it the 'Great Awaking', seeing their King as what he was truly was, a tyrant, or more commonly known as the 'Dark Knight'.

No one would have thought that the biggest war of known history all started with a lion that lost its roar, an eagle that lost its wings, and a hound that lost its bark. A chance encounter and a few words changed everything and lead the world into what was called the 'Dark times'.

Who am I? The Hound? The Eagle? Or the Lion? All three wrong, I am simply a humble storyteller to guide through this story, the Lion once called me the Raven, you may call me that. Through I have walked this earth for thousands of years and carried thousands of titles; I am better known as the Kingslayer. Now enough about me you came here to hear the rise and fall of the Dark Knight.

* * *

Our story starts at a dark stormy night in mid December at Hogwarts; a lone lion called Harry James Potter or has people know of him today as King or the 'Dark Knight', was walking through the quiet halls of Hogwarts late into the night.

The King before he became the King was a troubled young boy, it was his third year of schooling and already twice he as faced down death. Most would coward in fear at the thought of fighting a Basilisk, Harry charged forward and killed the snake and thought nothing of it.

The start of his third year was of full of warnings from teachers and friends saying not to go after wanted criminal Sirius Black. He may have been a lion, but he was not stupid to go and chase after a wanted murder who wanted to kill him.

At the start of November, Harry lost both of his 'friends' over arguing about an essay. Things were said that Harry would never let go, he honored loyalty towards him and they broke that.

Some say that was the start of the Lion steps towards darkness, I disagree when he met his family was when he changed, but the lost of his friends caused something to die inside of him.

After the lost of his friends Harry looked after himself and only himself, while his classmates were dating and partying, Harry studied to become stronger. Rumors soon started that the reason why his 'friends', left was because of him becoming some kind Dark Lord in training and that's why the Weasel and Beaver left him. They were right in a way, but not a Dark Lord, a Dark Knight and their Dark King.

Harry took nightly walks through the hallways to clear his mind, to get away from the noise. It was funny before his lost of his friends he would of never thought that he would be studying more than that Beaver, but people change.

Harry stopped at the end of a hallway, to his right was a bay window and to his left was a single door that lead into what Harry called his 'study', but something was wrong the door was slightly open and a light was on inside. The Lion pulled out his wand and took a breaching position at the right side of the door, he counted to three then kicked open the door and spot out stunners around the room, but before he could say the spell, his wand threw out of his hand and was brought down to his knees by a weight from his back.

"Well well the Lion of Gryffindor himself and on his knees in front of me, you shouldn't have have." A deep voice came from over by the desk, the person walked into the light and Harry sawed a tall boy build like a mountain with short curly golden hair and gold eyes staring at him with a smirk on his face.

Harry quickly saw the Slytherin logo on the boy robes, he gave a mental groan before speaking, "You seem to know me, but I don't know you, could I ask for a name?"

"A Lion with manners my my have the world change for that I will tell you my name, Eric Blackwood a pleasure to meet you Potter." The boy smirked.

"Eric Blackwood doesn't ring a bell are you a third year?" Harry asked politely.

"I am glad you notice that, I tend to hang back in the shadows, waiting and watching something you are doing know." Eric laughed.

"A snake that watches and thinks before it speaks the world has changed, now I have a good question, what do you want?" Harry asked as he struggled with the weight behind him, Harry tried to see what it was but his head was forced back to look at Eric.

"Well I see you have gotten rid of the Beaver and Weasel, and I seem to be in need of some 'friends', so I thought who better than to help me is the Lion of Gryffindor," Eric smirked, "I offer you an alliance young Lion, an alliance that will change the world would you like that to change everything?"

Harry mind was blown to put it in simple words this offer that this snake was offering was temping his new found mind set, to change everything so he gets what he wants, but he couldn't simply trust this person with his everything, he thought out his response before saying, "Why would a Snake would want to be friend with a Lion? Do you think that I would simply trust you and say yes to your plan? If you believe that you are a mad man."

"How about that asking questions, I will put it in simply words for you, I have seen the change in you, that incorrect youth gone. I have watched you; you study and train to be the best and not to be weak anymore, while your classmates are fucking their brains out. I have a theory about you tell me if I am correct, after years of putting your life on the line are behind you, you are done with being this weak little skinny boy, you want to be feared. When people call you a Dark Lord you smirk and say yes, you want to be feared for once in your life."

Harry anger was rising no one has ever spoke that blunt to him before to him it was different, but Eric was right he was done with being weak, done being second best, he wanted power, he craved power, before his falling out with his friends he shunned the idea of having power, now he wanted hit, now he embraced it.

"I see the anger inside of you, the Lion that wants to come out and roar. Right now you are a Lion without a roar, that's what you are trying to find aren't you? You are done with being that weak little Lion while this Snake talk to you, you should be the one in charge right now." Eric said.

Harry stopped his anger before saying, "You would be right, the Lion wants to roar, but without the right allies he has no one to help him find it. My question is what do you have planned to help me?"

"I will make you feared, when men, woman, and children see you that will fear and respect you, and to get that we take away everything they hold dear to them, we break them to they are nothing." Eric said the anger rising after every word he said.

"And what do you get out of this?" Harry asked softly.

"I get the boy-who-lived as my ally; I get Lord Potter as my ally. I am guessing that no one has told you about your family power and wealth. You Potter are one of the richest people in magical Britain, your family name is feared and respect. I can get you your family title." Eric said.

That's when it hit Harry, Blackwood, the single richest family in Britain, the golden hair and eyes, why didn't he see it before. Harry had he own guesses about his family after the leaving of the Weasel and Beaver, he found a book about Most Ancient and Most Noble families, the Potter and Blackwood name has been known for their wealth and power.

Harry gathered his thoughts before saying, "The Blackwood family, now I remember where I heard that name. Meeting a Blackwood is very rare. I knew about my family for a while. An alliance between our Houses will change the Wizengamot, I will think about this." Harry said. Harry through had his mind made up, with both the their families in an alliance they could seize power, and later on Harry could have what he really wanted, control of Britain and rule as King.

Eric smirked and nodded; he tossed Harry wand back to him and walked out the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. The young Lion closed the door and sat down in the desk and thought about this offer.

That was the start of the end, when the Lion got his roar back.

* * *

It was mid February and the days were starting to warm up enough for Harry to go running around the lake without freezing to death. What an event full few months it was for Harry, gaining the map that soon became his new toy, watching people moments was something Harry did for hours at time. Then finding out why Sirius Black was after him, Harry anger rouse at the thought of the man who killed his parents.

And yes the famous talk with Blackwood, ever since their meeting Harry has begun digging more and more into the Royal Family and the high ranking families. The Pendragon family or more commonly known as the Royal Family ruled magical Britain, but no King or Queen has sat on the throne since the time of the War against Spain when the last Pendragon was killed fighting against Magical Spain and supported the Muggle side of the War.

Which brought up another issue he found during his reading, throughout history both Muggle and Magical Britain have help and assist each other during times great war, but after the second World War when a group of high ranking Purebloods were killed by friendly fire from their Muggle counter-parts, there was a falling out of both societies, they soon hated one another. Of course the muggle soldiers didn't know that they were fighting next wizards,a simple re-created Notice-me-not charm made it look like the wizards were simple saw a chance to rebuild that once great alliance and use it to his gain.

The Blackwood family came up many times while doing his reading, Eric Blackwood the acting lord of the family gained his title at the start of his Hogwarts schooling after the unknown causes of his mother , (his father never coming up in none of his reading), death leaving him and his sister Arya Blackwood the last family members. The Blackwood is known for their wealth and their private army called Blackwater. Their company Blackwater was first made in the times of medieval Britain to help both the magical and muggle Royal families. Earning over a few million galleons a year by taking the 'odd jobs', from both the Magical government then the Muggle government. The Blackwater and Blackwood names are feared and hated by muggle and magical groups for their extreme ways of getting their jobs done. The jobs taken are the ones the governments cant due to do the reaction from the public if it was to get out into the papers and news.

The Potter family like the Blackwood had claim in both magical and muggle Britain, the Potter name through is feared but not hated, known for their honor in war and large sums of money given to the two governments. The only time the Potter name is feared is when someone who publicly bashes them dies the next day of unknown causes, they have the actions and bodies of a Lion but the mind of a Snake. And having a hand in the Blackwater Company helped their fearless look. The Potter family was A Most Ancient and Most Noble Family, but wasn't has politically strong as some families, like the Malfoys or Dumbledores, but were one of the richest families in both the Magical and Muggle World.

A light drizzle started has Harry started his run, cursing his bad timing, Harry started around the running path. As he neared the middle point around the lake where a small bench stood, a boy sat on it looking out over the lake, when Harry got closer he saw the boy was in fact Blackwood.

"Took you long enough Potter I was starting to get cold." Eric smirked as he look at over the lake.

"I wasn't the one who told you to sit in the cold." Harry shot back earning a small laugh from the other boy.

There was a small silence as Eric looked over the lake, he seemed to be in deep thought, and slightly trouble, which surprised Harry a little, Eric seemed to be one not to let his emotions showed to the public.

"Have you thought much about my offer, Potter?" Eric asked.

"Some, but it seems like I am getting the stiff end of the deal." Harry said coldly as he took the seat on the bench next to Eric. Harry of course knew this was a rather smart deal; it would strengthen his family politically and hopefully have a hand into Blackwater. He was only playing with Eric for some like of sick sense of power, he loved liked the idea of the Lord Blackwood asking, no begging him for an alliance.

"Come off it Potter we both now you want this deal you're only doing this to mess with me." Eric said coldly.

Harry gripped his arms at his side, his anger rising at being talked to like a child, "How did you know I would be out here." He asked.

"I know things." Eric said simply, not helping Harry's rising anger.

'_He has been watching me, I know it, I will not be talked down like a child, that Harry is gone.' _Harry thought his anger rising.

'_He needs to learn how to control his anger, one simple sentence and he's glowing red.'_ Eric thought.

"Not helping your case for me to help you." Harry said trying to stop his anger from blowing.

"You are learning fast, follow me." Eric said getting up and walking off to the path.

Harry stood still for a moment torn in between following him or just leaving, _' Now or never,'_ giving a sigh he followed Eric towards the school.

* * *

Arriving at the Great Hall, they took the stairs up to the second floor, earning looks from everyone to see the not so Golden Boy Potter with Lord Blackwood.

They turned down a corridor towards Moaning Myrtle bathroom; slowly entering, memories play though his head from the past year where he killed the monster of Slytherin, Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when they came in front of the sink where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was located.

"Now you get to see one of my little secrets," Eric smirked and hissed at the entrance opening it.

Harry stood with his mouth open has he watched the entrance open, he glanced at Eric to see him still smirking, finally gaining his voice he said, "You're a Parseltongue? You knew about the attacks last year and you didn't do anything!"

Eric didn't say anything, only pulling out his wand a saying _'lumos'_ , Eric hissed once again and stairs appeared, he nodded towards Harry to follow him.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Eric's back, "What the hell are you playing at Blackwood."

Eric smirked and said, "Hear me out; you can keep your wand pointed at me if it pleases you." Eric turned towards Harry giving him his wand.

Harry nodded and pointed his wand down the stairs, Eric went down first with Harry a few steps back, his wand pointed at Eric's back.

They walked down the path that Harry took last year he found the wall of rocks gone, they made their through the second entrance by Eric hissing again, and walked into the chamber.

Harry found the corpse of the basilisk gone and the chamber cleaned with troches along he walls.

"Where's the basilisk?" Harry hissed.

"I sold the parts for a few thousand galleons." Eric said coldly making their way to the statue of Slytherin.

"Shouldn't that be mine because I killed it?" Harry asked.

"No because by my right at Lord Slytherin I own everything in this chamber, and by killing the beast I could have you killed, but I am in a good mood." Eric said and hissed again at the statue and walked through the mouth into a circular chamber.

"Wait how can you be Lord Slytherin, I thought Voldemort was the heir." Harry asked.

"I will answer your questions once we get inside." Eric said coldly

Eric hissed once again at one of the stone walls that opened into another chamber which closely looked like the Slytherin common room but with entrances into different rooms.

"Welcome to Salazar Slytherin private rooms." Eric said as he walked into the front room and lit the fireplace alive.

"Start talking Blackwood or should I say Slytherin?" Harry hissed pointing both of their wands at Eric.

"Where should I begin, what do you know about the Blackwoods?" Eric asked.

"Your family dates back to the founding of magical Britain, your family owns Blackwater, my family owns a small amount of the company, you have one sister your age, and your mother died before you came to Hogwarts, but I couldn't find any information about your father, it seems that he simply disappeared." Harry said quickly.

"All true but I am sure you don't know who my parents were, I asked for your help before I have a reason for that." Eric said. "You see my mother was Lady Blackwood, she had no male brothers or cousins leaving her the only heir, but my father, my father was a great man you may now him, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry stared at Eric for several long moments before he started laughing, "You really think I believe that your father was the most feared dark lord of this century?"

"Not only my father by yours also." Eric said in a very soft and low voice.

Harry stopped laughing and glared at Eric, "Stop with these lies my father was James Potter not Voldemort." Harry inside was in a state of disbelief, could his father really be Voldemort?

"It's not a lie Harry I have letters to prove it and if I must I will take off that glamour that Mudblood put on you all those years ago."

"What letters?" Harry asked over looking what Eric said about his mother.

"The letters from mother and father." Eric said taking out two letters out of his robes and tossed it on the coffee table in front of him.

Harry summoned the letters to him and opened them, the first one read:

* * *

_Dear Harrison,_

_If Eric has done his job right you should be reading this near the end of your third year. What he says is true, your father is Tom and I, Lauren Blackwood am your mother. I am sure this comes at a shock to you in the last mouths of the war Dumbledore launched a shocking attack on the Riddle manner where you were being watched at, him and his order fought their way through our solders and kidnapped you to strike a blow at your father. He gave you to the Potter's and they put the strongest glamour I have ever heard on you to make you look like a Potter. Your father went on a warpath, he found where the Potter were hiding at, he killed both of them, when he tried to touch you he died, the Mudblood put some kind of blood ward on you and after that you went off the radar. You are thinking that I am lieing, tell Eric to say that you are his brother in Parseltongue no one can lie when speaking it, trust me and give a leap of fate. I love you Harrison and I know you will make me proud._

_ Love,_

_ Mother_

* * *

Harry looked down at the letter, tears threatening to spill, he looked over to Eric and yelled, "Say it damn it, say it in parseltongue!"

_&Harrison you are my brother, your father is Tom Riddle and your mother is Lauren Blackwood.&_

Harry after hearing it fell to the ground in shock, having a family was something that he always wished for, something that on ever single Christmas he would ask Santa to being him a family, it didn't matter how old he was, he always asked for it, he heard Eric got up from his seat and crouched down in front of him.

"Harrison my brother welcome home." Eric said softly.

Harry looked up and saw nothing that gave could give Eric away, it slightly angered Harry but he simply ignored it for now, gathering himself Harry said, "Thank you Eric, I would like if you take this dam charm off of me, I want to see my true self."

Eric nodded and pulled both of them up; he pulled his wand out of his robes, and started chanting in Latin.

Harry felt pain all over his body; he dropped to his knees as he his whole body changed. The pain was terrible, he assumed that it was some kind of ancient blood charm to change his looks .When he stood up he was almost as tall as Eric, Harry ran to a mirror hanging on the wall, what stared back at him was almost a copy of the memory Harry met last year, his green eyes now had gold in it now, he didn't look like stick anymore, still skinny but no were close to where he was before, he was surprised through at the changes the charm or potion or but ever he was under must have been very powerful if he went through these many changes. His black hair now more a ebony color.

"I look like father now." Harry said quietly to himself.

"Harry-" Eric said but was cut off by Harry.

"It's Harrison I will not go by what that mudblood named me." Harrison hissed.

"Well brother of mine we have problem now, how do we kill Harry Potter?" Eric laughed.

"I didn't think about that." Harrison said softly.

"Any ideas?" Eric asked.

Harrison thought for several long moments before saying, "We could put a glamour on me until the end of the school year, then 'kill' me and then come back as Harrison Riddle."

"Not to mad, we should get going, dinner is about to be serve." Eric said making for the door

"Oh and Eric I am not the Lion of Gryffindor." Harrison said as they walked out of the room and into the chamber.

Eric through knew that his brother was closer to a Lion than anything, he would just take time for Harrison to see the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone to 'Immortal', so that i have been gone for so long, with the death of my mother and finals my mind was far away form writing so sorry for taking so long. I bring a lot of different plots in this chapter i was planning to make this longer, but i decided to cut it in the middle. I also being up some crazy things in this, very different and from what i know never done before i hope you like so R and R.**

* * *

May for Harrison was full of studying for exams and learning more about his family. Learning that his father is in fact not died but hiding out in an unknown location that Eric would not say until they got on summer break. Harrison also found himself reading his father's will; Eric was to take the title of Blackwood while Harrison was to take the title of Riddle-Slytherin, leaving Arya to marry out to another pureblood family, which seemed to bug Eric to no end. Eric taught Harrison all about the Blackwater Company, their HQ in the heart of London with thousands of troops and personal across the world. Eric also mentioned something about new type of weapon that he was making, but that would have to wait until they got to the HQ after school let out. The only thing Eric hinted at was that he founded a way to harvest the power a wand had, which meant the power of magic, which Harrison only laughed at the idea, no one in history has been able to harvest the power of magic. He also found out more about his sister which was also Eric's twin, which scared Harrison at the thought was a female version of Eric, Arya Lee Blackwood goes to Beauxbatons by orders from their late mother. And looks just like Eric.

Harrison was finishing his Divination in the last week of school, when he was leaving wanting to get away from his crazy teacher, she grab him by his shoulder and shouted nonsense about Voldemort servant coming and that his raise was near. Quickly pushing Trelawney away from him, he ran to the chamber and down in to Slytherin rooms where he knew his brother would be at.

When he entered he found Eric sitting next to the fireplace reading over paperwork for Blackwater, he ran over a grab him by his shoulders and roused him up and said, "Eric I was finishing my exam and Trelawney took me by my shoulders and started yelling about father servant coming and father rising back to power."

"This could be bad or very good did she say when?" Eric asked pushing pass Harrison and going into the office.

"I think sometime tonight, don't walk away from me when I am talking to you." Harrison yelled and followed Eric into the office. Harrison found Eric pressing a book on one of the huge bookshelves, and suddenly the bookshelf moved to the side and another room was opened. Eric quickly walked in waving Harrison to follow him.

Inside the small room was a huge map of Hogwarts on a wall with two chairs and a table in front of it. Harrison mind went straight to his 'map', which he kept a secret from Eric.

"Welcome to what I like to call mission control, this is a map of Hogwarts as you can tell, much like the map you already have it shows the name of the person, every room, well to put it in simply terms everything about Hogwarts, well not the chamber and the come and go room. And don't act surprise I know about your 'map', I knew for a long time about it, who you think placed, it in Fitch office for the twins to steal."

"How did you know they would steal it?" Harrison asked has he stood next to Eric and studied the map.

"I know people, how they act and etc, but back to the mission on hand we need to wait and watch and when we see something strange we strike. I have no idea who father will send." Eric said taking a seat and putting his feet up on the table.

"So we wait in this small ass room and hope we see someone who could or could not be father's servant, great way to spend a night." Harrison joked and took the seat next to Eric.

It was many hours later, around eight, when down by the Whomping Willow, Harrison saw Granger and Weasley chasing after someone named Peter Pettigrew when suddenly the name Sirius Black racing on the map and attacks Weasley and Pettigrew and drags them both towards the Whomping Willow before their names going off of the map.

"Eric wake up looks like we found what's going on Sirius Black is in Hogwarts, hurry up we need to get down there." Harrison yelled onto Eric's ear making him jump up and both run through the chamber and up to the Whomping Willow.

When they reached the Whomping Willow they found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin dragging a short and fat man in between them. Behind them Granger help carried Weasley who was limping on his right leg. Both Harrison and Eric watched from nearby bushes has the Minster of Magic, the Headmaster, and dozens of Blackwater solders and Aurors with their wands drawn on the group.

"You were right Headmaster Sirius Black is here, Aurors arrest him and his goons." The Minster yelled.

As the dozen Blackwater and Aurors made their way to them, Sirius and Remus yelled, "He/I'm incorrect here in between us is Peter Pettigrew, he in fact is not died but been alive for these past twelve years!"

Harrison saw the Headmaster smirk has he say the look on the Minster's face, the Blackwater and Aurors stopped and turned towards the Minster.

"Arrest them still and taking them to the holding cells while we deal with this, this isn't over Dumbledore! Mark my words!" The Minster yelled and walked off towards where the Aurors and Blackwater solders were marching their new found criminals off to the front of the school to portkey them away.

The Headmaster walked towards Weasley and Granger and walked them away towards the school leaving Harrison and Eric still hidden in the bushes.

"What the hell is going on Eric?" Harrison hissed as they quickly made their way back to the chamber, "Shouldn't Granger and Weasley been arrested for being seen with Black?"

"I have no idea what is going on, and what the hell is my men doing here." Eric said to both Harrison and himself, "Seems that fool Dumbledore and our dear Minster seem to have a feud."

"What about Granger and Weasley, they should have been arrested." Harrison hissed once again as they came to the entrance of the chamber.

"The Minster could have forgotten about them, I am sure the Headmaster wouldn't have his two favorite students be arrested. We need to look more into this Black character, but for now we do what snakes do best, wait and watch." Eric said as he hissed the password and walked into the chamber.

The last day at Hogwarts came faster than Harrison would have thought, the last night he found himself back in his 'study', where Eric took the first steps towards his new life. He was still puzzled why he called him the Lion of Gryffindor when he was clearly a Slytherin.

But a small voice in his head said, "_Not the lion of Gryffindor, but the Lion of Slytherin."_

Harrison gave a small sigh at the voice in his head. He could be a lion deep down inside, Harrison ran his hand over the smooth oak desk while he thought. Eric actions that night puzzled him also, he knew Eric had to put up the act of not being a brother but it was too far. Giving another loud sigh he sat back in his chair and shut his eyes, before making sure the door was locked with a few spells, he drifted off to sleep.

_Harrison looked around the room he was in, behind him stood an old stone keep, he found himself off to the right of the old keep, overlooking the inner courtyard. The courtyard was full of armed men in black muggle military wear, all with the same emblem of a black bird wielding a sword against a golden forest. All the men were armed with muggle weapons none from where Harrison stood had wands. A tall man stood yelling orders to his men, the voice hit him, and it was Eric._

'_Where am I?' Harrison said to himself._

'_The future." Said a deep voice next to him._

_Harrison jumped around to see a large raven preached on a part of the stone wall next to him. _

"_Who are you, why I'm here?" Harrison asked._

"_Never asked about my day," The Raven said to himself," I been called many things in my long life just simply call me Raven, and you are here to see what your brother created, and how you are going to change it."_

_Before Harrison could ask another question loud moans rouse into the night, the men in the courtyard ran to the walls, the men went into a ballet position, their weapons pointed out at the bridge that leaded up to the main gate._

"_What is attacking them?" Harrison asked Raven._

"_It was Eric's secret weapon for the war he was planning, but one small mistake and everything went wrong." _

_The men on the walls opened fired on the unknown enemy, Harrison could hear Eric yelling, and "Aim for the head, one shot one kill." _

"_Tell me more about this secret weapon." Harrison said._

"_Eric's idea was to bring his enemy's worst nightmare to life a brilliant plan I must say, but hedidn't think out the whole idea, you can't control." The Raven said._

"_Who's they?" Harrison said, his voice growing more grime every second. _

_As Harrison asked, Eric voice could be heard yelling, "Fall back. Fall back.". A Loud crash was heard and the front gate was broken down, and what came through took the breath away from Harrison._

"_Zombies! Zombies were his plan?" Harrison asked Raven._

"_Yes, a brilliant plan, zombies would scare anyone, but it spread too fast for him to cover up. Doing a visit to his lab, the Alpha zombie bit one of his guards, which started the whole outbreak. What you see here is the last of the Human race."_

_Harrison looked out at the courtyard as the zombies attack the fleeing guards, tearing off their helmets and biting their faces._

"_Why don't they use wands? Why don't they use Avada Kedavra Curse." Harrison asked._

"_How can you kill what's already dead?" Raven said._

_Harrison turned back to the courtyard, the final solders gathered in a circle firing their weapons at the thousands of zombies coming through the gate. One by one the last of them were pulled down and eaten, Eric being the last one yet, pulled out a muggle weapon off of his vest and pulled the pin and ran into the horde._

"_Why did you bring me here?" Harrison asked as he watched his brother kill himself and bring down a good number of zombies._

"_Well, you are going to stop this from every happening. This is one of many endings of his life, and at the rate he is going now, this is how the world is to end." The Raven said._

"_Wait so you want me to in simple terms save the world?" Harrison half yelled and asked._

"_Yes well we should be going its almost time for you to wake up." The Raven said, and waved his wing at Harrison, who left with a small pop. _

"_Wait what about Eric harvesting magi-," Harrison tried saying but was cut off by the pop._

_After Harrison left The Raven gave a small sigh and said to himself, "He didn't ask about his future, what a different boy." _

Harrison jumped awake, his eyes glancing around the room, he signed in relief seeing that he was back in his office. His mind was racing through the events during the dream.

He got up from the chair and moved outside to see the sun rising, he slowly walked back to the desk, his mind a million miles away. He felt a sense of honor to help his new found family, but hwy so soon, why leave the fate of the world on the shoulders of someone that young.

Harrison ran a hand through his hair trying to form a plan on how to save the world; Harrison gave a small laugh on the thought of him saving the world. By the time his mind started to calm down, it was time for Harrison to run back to his bed to gather his chest and run to the Great Hall to meet Eric. Harrison jumped up and started running to the tower.

By the time Harrison got to the Great Hall there were only a few carriages left in the courtyard, he found Eric wearing black slakes, with a white button up shit rolled up, a black sweater vest with the Blackwood emblem, and a black pair of sunglasses.

As Harrison walked to Eric, he tapped his wand against his watch and said, "A little late?"

"I over slept." Harrison said coldly as they both walked towards one of the carriages and climbed on into one as the carriage sped down to the train station.

"Why are you wearing those rages?" Eric asked pointing his hand at his clothes.

Harrison cursed under his breath, in the rush of getting his trunk, he forget to change out of the fat whale clothes, when Harrison didn't answer, Eric asked again.

Harrison decided to tell his brother the truth, "These are the only clothes those muggles would give me."

Eric pulled off his sunglasses, his cold gold eyes staring into Harry's green, he said, "Let me get this right these 'people' gave you clothes 10x your size making you look like a poor dirty rag."

"You are correct." Harrison said quietly feeling ashamed.

Eric put his glasses back on and sat back into his seat and said, "When he get to HQ I will take care of them."

Harrison nodded and said, "HQ?"

"When we get back to London, a convoy will be waiting to take us to the Blackwater Headquarters in the heart of London." Eric said.

"Convoy? Is that possible?" Harrison asked.

"When you're on first name bases with the Queen and the Prime Minster anything is possible." Eric laughed.

"Really, you know the Queen?" Harrison asked.

"You could say that." Eric said half to himself and half to Harrison.

The rest of the carriage ride to the train station was quiet, Harrison thinking about the dream he had, and Eric was looking out the window at the country side. When they arrived they boarded quickly to the back of the train trying not to run into anybody they knew.

They found an empty compartment at the end of the train after searching one for half an hour, has they settled in their was a knock on the door, Harrison and Eric turned to see Granger and Weasley standing in the doorway, both smirking.

"Look what we got here, two death eaters in training." Weasley laughed.

Harrison gave a mental snout at the idea of being a death eater, he would never bow to someone, he thought before saying, "You should watch your tongue, trust me it could help you in the long run."

"Stop you two **WE** came to make up and get over this childish little fight." Granger said in her bossy voice.

"_Childish_? I remember writing an essay, when you declared that you wouldn't write Ron's essay, then he goes on calling you all these names, and suddenly both of you turn to me calling me names, and my favorite calling my mother a muldblood, which is pretty ionic coming from one." Harrison said calmly, he gave a mental snort at calling the muldblood his mother, only if they knew the truth.

"Now you look here you half-." Ron yelled but was cut off by Eric clearing his throat.

"Can you please not yell I have a rather bad headache at the moment," Eric smiled.

"You shut up your death eater scrum!" Ron yelled pulling his wand out on Eric, Eric in returned only with raising an eyebrow.

Before Eric could say something, Granger quickly took Weasley wand out of his hand and said, "Don't you know who that is, Lord Blackwood owner of Blackwater, and I'm sure you know what Blackwater is."

"Blackwater." Weasley chocked out, "Please Lord Blackwood I forget myself sometimes please don't kill me, we will leave now." Weasley ran out of the compartment, like if the Dark Lord himself was chasing after him.

Granger stared at Harrison for several long seconds, looking if trying to say something before turning and running after Weasley.

"What a way to start our trip." Eric laughed before sitting down next to the window.

Harrison stood still, his mind was racing, the look in her eyes was trying to tell him something, but what? What could she know?

"Harrison something wrong?" Eric asked.

"The look in her eyes, she was trying to tell me something." Harrison said has he shut the door and sat down across from Eric.

"What could she knew that would helps us, she still thinks you are Harry Potter, it could be just a trap set up by the Headmaster to bring his 'Golden Tri' back together."

"Yes but still I have a weird feeling about this."

"You have been best friends with her for three years, you still feel like you can trust her, but remember what she said. She left you all alone, it made you stronger; simply think it like this, 'Pain is Knowledge. Knowledge is power. Power is control. And who doesn't want control.'

"Who said that?"

"It's the motto of the Blackwood family, dating back to the start of the Roman Empire."

"But still..-"

"Harrison if it's so important she can write you a letter or write her a letter, wait wait write her a letter before we kill 'You'."

Harrison only nodded his head, he watched the racing countryside, his mind drifting, tow questions bugged him the whole ride back to London, what was she trying to say? And how he was going to figure it out.

Harrison jumped awaked as the train slowly entered Kings Cross station, he found Eric already up and putting on a jacket.

"We are almost there, wake up." Eric said coldly.

Harrison ignored Eric's tone and got up as the train came to a stop, both of them stepped out of their compartment and exiting off the train.

The station was packed with children running to see their parents; Eric pushed past everyone and made his way to the muggle entrance. Harrison was puzzled by Eric's actions but followed him closely. When they pasted into the Muggle entrance they were greeted by ten armed men wearing all black British Army combat dress, armed with British standard issue L85A2 rife. On the upper right of their black bullet proof vests were the Blackwood crest and on the left was some kind of ranking.

The front man who had two gold bars on his shoulders and a black beret smiled at Eric and said, "Lord Blackwood it's good to see you safe and sound are we ready to go, the convoy is waiting outside."

"Captain Winston, it's good to see you back from China I hope the company isn't destroyed." Eric said as he started walking towards the exit, the then guards fell in behind with Captain Winston walked in the front with Eric, Harrison was in shocked to see muggle guns.

As they passed by his 'relatives', Harrison was grabbed his neck collar by his Uncle and was pulled away, "Where do you think you're going freak."

Before Harrison knew it ten rifles were pointed at his Uncle fat face, he heard Eric say, "Move your hands away from my brother neck, if not this can become _bad_ for you."

"Now look here fre-"Harrison Uncle tired saying but then ten rifles pushed their barrels into his double chin and different spots on his body.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Harrison said as he pulled away from his Uncle.

"Hes one of you right a freak!" His fat Uncle said again.

"I'm Duke Blackwood of York, owner of Blackwater." Eric said with a smirked.

"Duke of York, please don't kill me your mastery." Uncle Vernon pleaded.

Harrison looked around the station to see people stopping and staring and some running for help, he look towards the entrance of the station to see Constables running towards them with their batons raised over their heads.

A heavy set Constable yelled at the armed group, "Lower your weapons."

Eric took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket he walked over to the heavy constable and handed the paper to him. The constable read over the paper, nodded at Eric and handed the paper back to him. The Constable called off his fellow Constables and they went to help clear out the station.

Eric walked back over to the group and turned towards Harrison Uncle and said, "Well I have a meeting in the heart of London so I will cut this short, _Harry_ will not be coming back with you and your _lovely_ family, ever again, so do not worry about him."

"What about our money that freak with the white beard said we would get paid." Uncle Vernon yelled his face becoming a shade of red and purple.

Eric didn't say anything he glanced at Harrison, Harrison was trying to keep his anger down, '_Dumbledore was paying them!'_

"Well that's not my problem is it? Good day to you." Eric said and started walking off towards the entrance with Harrison and his guards in tow.

If Eric or Harrison were looking over to the entrance to the Hogwarts express, they would see a pair of brown eyes watching their every move.

When they made it through the crowds and the news companies they found their convoy waiting for them. The convoy was made up of two American Army issue Humvee, with heavy machine guns, in both in front and behind an unarmed Humvee.

"Military grade guns and vehicles, how the hell can you do this." Harrison asked as him and Eric took a seat in the back of the Humvee and Captain Winston taking the driver seat.

"I know people let's put it that way, being a private army and being a arms producer helps with that." Eric said as he took the daily paper from its place on the middle divide between the seats.

"Producer? I thought Blackwater was just a mercenary company?" Harrison asked.

"I'm building new weapons and _other_ things." Eric said not looking away from the paper.

'_I know all about your other 'things'.'_ Harrison thought.

The rest of the ride was quiet, the Humvee's weaved in and out of traffic, before Harrison knew it they were pulling up to a front gate.

Harrison lost his breath at the sight of Blackwater HQ, he looked out at the window to see a tower high up in the sky, taller than any other building he has ever seen. Around the tower was a 150ft tall stone wall with barbed wire lining the top of the wall, watchtowers were stationed 50ft apart all along the wall.

Harrison was pulled out of his thoughts as the gate opening and Eric snapping his fingers, Harrison looked over to his brother to see him dressed in a 3 piece black suit with a gold tie and black over coat.

"Captain has my sister arrive yet?" Eric asked as the Humvees came to a stop.

"Yes she arrived a few hours before you did." The Captain answered as he opened the door for Eric, another guard opened Harrison's.

Eric walked quickly through the courtyard where hundreds of different types of vehicles ranging from American made Blackhawks to British made 'Warrior' tanks.

Eric and Harrison entered the main lobby and headed right to the evaluator, any people who passed Eric would smile and say 'Good afternoon Mr. Blackwood'.

After a short trip in the evaluator they entered the very top floor which was Eric's office and Penthouse. At the entrance of the grand double doors was a desk with an older lady behind it typing away at the computer, and a dozen or so guards standing at different locations around the small lobby, Harrison saw that on the middle of their vests was an emblem of red raven.

"Hello Helen is everything in order?" Eric asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes Mr. Blackwood I hope you have seen the paper." Helen said.

"Yes I know I be dealing with that later, right now I have some _family _matters to deal with." Eric said as he walked in the double doors into a spacey room with a long walk up to a grand desk.

As they walked up to the desk they saw a girl sitting in the desk with her feet up showing her blue high heels. The girl had golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, gold eyes as cold as Eric's, her face not a single flaw. It hit Harrison it was Arya.

"Hello sis." Eric said standing in front of his desk, Arya rose from her seat behind the desk, and both stared at each other, seeming to be talking without saying a single word, their eyes gold eyes not giving anything away.

After many long seconds they broke eye contact, Arya turned to face Harrison and said, "Well well seems our brother wasn't lying when he said he found our lost long brother."

Harrison cleared his voice trying to buy time to think what to say, "It's good to finally meet you Arya I hope I can fit in as the third wheel."

"We will see Harrison, you have to understand we both could say been 'train' in the art of politics. It takes a long time to learn it."

Harrison nodded and said, "I'm not one for talking or being a sliver-tongue, I have my own abilities."

Harrison started to worry when both Eric and Arya gave a short laugh, "What so funny?" Harrison asked.

"It's so funny because that's something a liar would say to trick their enemies, you are going to fit in just right."

The FLOO fired up behind Harrison, a tall slivery blonde girl walked out of the fireplace, she was wearing the small blue uniform as Arya, she was a little taller than Arya who was at the top of the chest compared to Eric, and she had blue eyes that eyed him as she walked towards Arya.

"Hello Fleur it's good to see you again." Eric smiled.

"Eric I hope you saw the paper, father is outrage at the moment." Fleur said coldly.

"Tell your father that I'm working on it, I have family matters to deal with." Eric answered with the same tone has Fleur.

"Now now play nicely you two." Arya said coming from behind the desk to stand next to Eric.

Seeing them stand side by side Harrison could really see how they were twins, same hair color, eye color, the only different about them was one was a girl and one was a boy.

Fleur turned to Harrison and said, "Who are you."

"A friend of Eric's from school." Harrison lied; he looked at Eric who gave a very small nod.

"I pleasure to meet you, I'm Fleur Delacour, a friend of Arya's from school." Fleur smiled.

"Well it's always a pleasure to meet such a beauty lady as you," Harrison smiled.

Fleur blushed as Eric gave a small laugh and said, "Now now there will be more for that later, its time for a tour I think, Fleur tell your father I will speak to him later."

Fleur flashed Harrison a smile as she left; Harrison smiled back at her and winked.

"Eric would you please tell me what everyone is saying about the paper?" Arya said coldly.

Eric sat behind the desk and said in a tired voice, "Well to put it in simple terms, we may have Word War 3 on our hands."

"What did you just say?" Arya asked the anger in her voice rising.

"Yes well it seems that some rouge American terrorist group found and killed the Russian President Daughter and son, forcing the a special meeting at UN, then the same group made a threat against the Germany and our own English Royal Family along with high ranking Government and Military officials, my name being on the top of their lists. Now the UN wants to know what the hell we should do, both the magical and muggle UN wants to know what the hell I'm going to do about it."

"And how does this all add up to a Word War Eric!" Arya yelled.

"For god sake Arya calm down, this all adds up because this was an **American** terrorist group that is close to un heard of, their government always shuts them down fast, that leads to the question was this really a terrorist group? Or was it all some plot by America? The Russians are calling for America blood; all the enemies of America are rallying under Russia, China, Japan, and most of the Middle East countries. With America most of the European countries are rallying with America. Both of Muggle and Magic worlds are gearing for war."

The room went silent each member deep in thought until Harrison said, "So how about that tour you talked about."

Eric smiled and said, "Good idea, I do have a meeting so we need to make this fast, come with me."

Eric got up from behind the desk and walked towards the doors, motioning Harrison and Arya to follow. When they made it to the evaluator, Eric pulled out a key from his coat pocket and pushed it in a keyhole on the evaluator.

"Where are we going?" Harrison asked as the evaluator fell faster down, past the main lobby.

"Well every evil genius must have a secret underground bunker." Eric laughed.

The evaluator came to stop after several long minutes, before the doors opened Eric said to Harrison, "What you see here Harrison stays here."

* * *

**I know i know what the hell did i just did Zombies? World War 3? Just me this is just the start of it The Dark knight is still rising. In the next chapter we see Eric's secret bunker and we meet the Father.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Did some editing to this chapter, please re-read through it tired to add more character build near the end. Tell me what you think in your reviews, new chapter should be up sometime in the next few days.**

* * *

The elevator doors open, Harrison followed Eric and Arya out and towards a steel double door, with more armed guards along the hallway. Eric took out an id card out of his coat pocket and swiped it on a small control panel. Eric stood back as the doors opened and motion Harrison and Arya to follow.

"Remember Harrison when I told you about harvesting magic?" Eric asked as they went down a series of hallways.

"Yes, and I called you crazy and not possible." Harrison said.

"Well you about to be wronged." Eric said as they came to a stop in front of another set of steel double doors, swiping his card again the doors opened and Eric rushed inside.

Harrison mind was racing the sight in front of him, below him was a factory, thousands of wands and muggle guns were lying on a belt that fed into this giant machine, and on the other side only a gun came out.

"You see Harrison I finally found out the power of a wand and how to control it. I thought how I could use this then it came to me, use it in a muggle gun. That machine uses the ancient art of wand making but with a few twists."

"How is this possible?" Harrison asked his mind racing back to the Raven's dream.

"Hire wand makers to make cheap wands, take your standard rifle, through an equation and magic the two combined together."

"What kind of ammo do they use?" Harrison asked, remembering the Raven's dream.

"Well you see with Blackwater standard L85 assault rifle uses a 5.56mm bullet pretty standard issue across most rifles, but for this rifle being made with magic I need to make a very special kind of bullet any guesses?" Eric asked as he pulled a bullet out of his trouser pocket, the bullet itself had a green grow around it.

It became very quiet for several seconds until Harrison said, "Well a wand casts spells, but you can't make a spell into a bullet, right?"

"You are smarter than you look Harrison; yes I took the equation of the most common used spells, and then transfer the power of the spell into a bullet." Eric smiled.

"You keep on saying equation what do you mean by that?" Harrison asked.

"He means is that every spell was first created by an Arithmancy equation, Arithmancy puts the magical properties of numbers into different uses, the main one creating new spells." Arya answered.

"All these muggle guns, ammo, and wands, what else do you make?" Harrison asked.

"I have money in cotton for making the ABU's and leather for boot making, money in making bullet-proof armour, medicine in all different types , guns, ammo, heavy guns like artillery, all types of land, air, and water vehicles, and much much more being tested right now." Eric said.

"In simple terms you have a self-making army, navy and air force?" Harrison said with a bit of sarcasm.

"You could say that." Eric said watching over at the making of his empire.

Harrison nodded, but before we could ask another question red alarms started to ring, a voice over the loudspeaker said, "Lockdown in all sectors, red alert, all Blackwater solders to positions."

Eric ran to nearby cabinet, opened it to pull out three bullet proof vest and threw them to Harrison and Arya, "Harrison do you know how to shoot?"

"No, I have a wand why are we using guns?" Harrison asked as he put on the vest.

"If my guess is right it's that 'terrorist group' and if I'm right again they are supported by the American Government meaning they would have the highest grade equipment and the highest train solders train in all ways of warfare." Eric said as he pulled two L85's out of the cabinet and passed it over to Arya.

This caught Harrison's attention, why would Eric use a gun when he had a wand? Arya had a small frown when Eric passed the gun to her, was there more to Eric and Arya than he first thought?

"They can't go down the evaluator so they have to come down the stairs or blow a hole somewhere." Eric said as he led Harrison and Arya out of the room their guns up and fingers on triggers.

Harrison heart was beating double as fast it should have, his palms becoming covered in sweat as he held his wand in a death grip. The vest felt heavy against his chest, his mind thinking to the battle facing them, his mind racing to different thoughts, thinking about every possible firefight that could happen. They followed the same path back to the evaluator to see Captain Winston with dozen or so Blackwater soldiers waiting for them.

"Captain what are we looking at?" Eric asked.

"Three squads of heavily armed men all of them heading here." Captain Winston asked.

"Captain, take Harrison and another three man down to sector 1 shot to kill." Eric said coldly.

'_Sector 1? Is this the super solder Raven was talking about?" _Harrison thought the grip on his wand becoming harder at each passing moment, fear was gripping his heart, he hated the feeling of fear, but gave him a rush that he had never felt before, and he loved it.

Before the Captain could answer a loud explosion destroyed the evaluator, Eric yelled, "Cover, get to cover."

Eric pulled Harrison back to the hallway where it split down to different hallways, Eric pushed him against the wall and gave him a strange looked before crouching and aimed at the entrance to the elevator Arya crouched next to Harrison, her eyes staring at the side of Eric face, the two seemed to be having another one of their 'twin moments', Harrison was about to get up and get into position next to Eric, when Arya pushed him back down and said, "Don't stay right here, trust me later you will thank me."

After several long seconds, a five man squad somehow climbed down the evlvator shaft, the men were wearing heavy black body armour with heavy machine guns. As soon as they landed they started to open fire into the hallway.

"Open fire!" Captain Winston yelled from his position from the other hallway in the same position as Eric, as soon as the command went out, the hallway leading up to the evaluator was light of a shade of green. The sound of magazines dropping to the ground, when the firing stopped the squad was on the ground died. Harrison looked over Eric shoulder to see the squad dead on the ground, the soulless eyes staring into his own eyes, Harrison felt something creep into his heart, something awakened as he looked in their dead eyes, their paling skin and their purple lips. Harrison fell back against the wall putting his head in between his legs, that image playing through his mind over and over again.

"I think they weren't planning on that." Eric laughed, the laugh soon died on his lips when he saw the sight of his brother, he motioned Arya to see to Harrison as he walked slowly towards the dead men.

Harrison was having a inter war in his head, the sight of the dead men playing over and over again in his head. He felt Arya go to one knee and wrap her arms around her younger brother and whispered in his ear, "its okay Harrison it happened to me the first time I saw someone die also."

Eric and Captain Winston walked to the dead squad, their guns still pointed at their bodies. The rest of the guards rushed forward kicking the dead squad weapons out of reach.

Eric kneeled to one knee have a closer look at one of the squad member, Harrison, who through the help of Arya got up ,and Arya came up behind him to see what he may find. Eric ripped a pair of dog tags off the body he was searching.

"We may have a very big problem." Eric said as he threw the dog tags to Harrison.

"SAS? But why would they be attacking you?" Harrison asked as he passed the dog tags to Arya, His mind still playing the images of the dead men.

"It means that I have more enemies than I thought, someone in the Ministry of Defense is out of my blood." Eric said, his voice suddenly becoming tired.

"Sir what do we tell the press?" Captain Winston asked as he took a place next to Eric. Harrison for the first time looked over to Captain Winston, his grey hair buzzed short, a short full beard colored grey also, and to top it of his grey eyes full of fear as he looked down at the dog tags.

"Tell them it was the American terrorist cell." Eric answered, "Take all the dog tags you find off."

Eric got up from the floor and stood in between Arya and Harrison, and said to them, "It will take a few hours until they find us, be on your guard.

* * *

It was not until late in the night when a makeshift evaluator came down the shift, in the evaluator was Helen and a dozen more guards.

"Mr. Blackwood, the press is outside demanding to see you." Helen said as she walked over to Eric and stood in front of him.

"Nice to see you too, lead the way then." Eric answered with a roll of his eyes and walked to the evaluator with Harrison and Arya in tow.

* * *

It was two am, the Blackwood twins and Harrison gathered around Eric desk a thick black folder lying on his desk. Harrison was already fast asleep, his dreams full of dead men with soulless eyes staring at him. Eric pulled to glasses and muggle scotch out of his desk; he filled them half way and handed on to Arya who gladly accepted the stiff drink.

"What an event full day." Arya said as she slowly sipped her scotch, her lips teased him from across the table.

Eric cleared his throat, the scotch was clouding his mind and his sister teasing him wasn't helping, Eric finally said, "Just another day at the office, what about Harrison, do you think he is going to be okay?"

"I think you Eric understand his position the best." Arya answered.

Eric drowned the rest of his drink as his thoughts darkened, he knew all too well seeing death and staring it in its eyes. Arya sensing her brother darkling thoughts, she gripped his hand and gave it a tight hold.

"It will change him, that's all I'm sure of." Eric said softly, "Thank you by the way from stopping him."

"I knew you would have done it." Arya said, "You know you can't shield him from it forever, the sooner he does it the sooner he can fight through the changes."

Eric leaned down under his desk to see his lifelong complain, Rex, curling in a ball around his feet; he ran his hand through the Siberian husky white and grey coat.

"I will never understand you and that dog." Arya laughed.

"His, my familiar Arya and what is that tone in your voice?" Eric said turning to his sister.

Through the darkness he could see his sister tanned cheeks turn a shade of red, it could have been from the drinks they have been having for the past hour or from something totally different.

"Oh shut up Eric." Arya said finally letting go of Eric's hand and grabbing the bottle, pulling her another glass.

"Drinking all my scotch do you know how old it is?" Eric said grabbing the bottle from Arya hands and pulling him another glass.

"You're not stopping me, dear brother." Arya said sipping her drink and smiling at Eric.

"Oh shut up Arya." Eric said copying Arya's voice.

'Don't you copy me Eric I'm your elder." Arya said giggling.

"Shove off; you know I'm thirty seconds older than you." Eric chuckled; drinking the rest of his glass of scotch, the bitter taste of the drink became less and less worst after every drink.

"SHHH you will wake up Harrison." She giggled as she got up and fell down into Eric lap.

"What the hell are you doing Arya?" Eric whispered into his sister ear trying to get her off of his lap, he heard Rex give what was close to a dog laugh.

"Don't act like you don't like it, I see the way your eyes follow me, and you think you're so clever, but I figured it out, you fancy your own sister." Arya said.

Eric held in his inner anger and turmoil, he pushed Arya off his lap and said, "You're drunk, you have no idea what you are saying Arya go to bed."

"Now you listen here-"Arya started but was cut off by a stunner from Eric's wand.

"You never learn do you Arya, you don't know how much I hate doing this, _Obliviate_." Eric said as he pointed his wand as his sister head, he planted false memories of after drinking too much she tripped and hit her head, he then send her to her bedroom not to wake for until late afternoon. Eric took the bottle of scotch and motioned Rex to follow him, but as he left he took a blanket from a nearby couch and threw it on Harrison. If Eric wasn't hammered drunk we would have seen that Harrison breathing changed, he woke up.

Eric stumbled through the dark hallways, Rex walking next to him, "What I'm going to do about her, it seems that her mind is remembering more and more after each memory charm."

Rex only looked up at him with his blue eyes staring into his gold, "I forget you're only a dog." Eric said as he rubbed his left hand on the top of Rex's head and drank from the other.

Eric opened the door to his room letting Rex in first then walking in, he dropped the bottle of scotch at the sight before him, Arya sat at the edge of his bed wearing a black nightie and drinking a glass of wine she smirked up at him and said, "Memory charm, really?"

"How..?" Eric said stumbling over to the bed and falling onto it next to Arya.

"You forget that we both have very strong mental shields, you didn't put enough power into this one, and you were talking to Falion pretty loudly." Arya smirked again and took another drink of her wine.

Eric laid his head on his sister shoulder, his breath smelt of scotch, he was fully hammered, he whispered in Arya ear, "I'm sorry sis; I thought I was doing what was best."

Arya clear her throat he could see a tear running down her cheek, "I'm hurt Eric, memory charms on your own sister, how much do you have to do that?"

"Well at least four times a week, your mind was becoming stronger against fighting it, I have no idea why." Eric said wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"I have a few ideas, but I think to torture you I will not tell." She giggled; Eric could smell the wine and scotch coming off of her.

"Arya Arya there is many different ways to torture me." Eric said his voice becoming softy every second his eyes starting to close.

"I have a few in mind." Arya said as she turned her head when she felt the pressure from his head leave her shoulder. She looked down and found Eric passed out drunk on the bed.

Arya gave a sigh, drowned the last of her wine, and started to walk out of the bedroom, before leaving she said to Rex, "Make sure he wakes up before ten he has a meeting with father."

Rex gave what looked like a nod and laid down at the foot of the bed, his eyes watching Arya leave.

* * *

It was late morning before Eric woke from his drunken slumber; he stumbled to his bathroom, slashing cool water onto his face. Last night events rushed through his mind, he made a mental note to check sector 1 sometime today. He slowly walked to the kitchen the end of the hallway, his head pounding.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, he found Harrison already sitting at the table, his glamour off, as sipped on a coffee mug.

"Well morning Eric, I have to thank you for leaving me sleeping in that chair, I woke up with rather a stiff neck." Harrison smirked.

Eric only groaned at Harrison and made his way to the coffee maker, after he had his coffee in hand and a hangover potion, he sat down across from Harrison.

"Well last night was something wasn't it." Harrison said as Eric pulled the Hangover potion into his coffee.

"Yep, not every day I get attacked by SAS." Eric laughed as he drank him coffee.

"Yes quite different, but I wasn't talking about that." Harrison smirked as he put the paper down and stared at Eric.

Eric slowly put his coffee mug on the table and said to Harrison, "Harrison I was hammered drunk last night I barely remember anything before I started drinking."

Which was a complete lie, he remembered everything from the night before, and he was going to have a nice chat with his lovely sister later.

Harrison stared at Eric for several long seconds, and said, "Oh really, I sense that you remember everything."

"Harrison don't push this, you will not like what you will find." Eric said still drinking from his coffee mug.

"You don't scare me Eric." Harrison threatened.

"Harrison, my dear Harrison I'm not trying to scare you, I'm telling you the truth forget what happened last night."

"Moving on I want to know why you had Arya push me out of the firefight?" Harrison ask as he start to read the paper again.

"Trust me Harrison; you would have been forced to use the killing curse." Eric answered as he drink his bitter black coffee and looked out at the window nearby.

"What the big deal about using the killing curse?" Harrison asked.

"Like you already know the killing curse takes the soul of the person you killed and takes it to the underworld, but every time you use the killing curse a little piece of your own soul dies to 'guide' the other persons soul." Harrison said.

"What happens when you cast it for the first time?" Harrison asked fear present in his voice.

"The first time you do it is the painful, you see your life flash before your eyes, you feel a part of you die and leave. You have nightmares for weeks afterwards, it takes the most harden person to finally fight it through it, after you finally fight through it you are never the same, this process will change you." Eric said with a tired voice.

Harrison throat went dry, his dreams last night was full of the soulless eyes, he couldn't image if we did cast the killing curse last night. Harrison finally gathered his thoughts and said, "Thank you Eric."

Eric didn't say anything in returned he only stared out at downtown London, and drinking his coffee.

Harrison after thinking for several, said, "The reason you hunted down the equation for the killing curse, was so people can still use the spell, bur don't have the affects."

Eric nodded and said, "It's funny they call me the Lord of War, but if they knew the truth, I was saving wizards and witches from losing a part of their soul."

"Yes, but the bullet still kills people." Harrison laughed.

"Well I like the title of Lord of War, and well it makes me money." Eric laughed also, for the first time that morning the tension started to leave the room.

The laughter started to die down, Harrison went back to reading the paper, but the issue with Eric and Arya was still nagging him, he also felt ashamed for yelling at him and threatening him. Trust be honest Eric did scare Harrison.

After fighting with himself, Harrison was starting to feel very ashamed for threatening Eric, Harrison said in a soft voice, "Eric I'm sorry I shouldn't of have brought up what happened last night."

"Harrison my dear brother, twins have a 'special bond', they have the power to sometimes feel what the other is feeling. That only happens through when one of the twins have a very strong emtion, an example if i get very mad Arya will be able to feel that over the bond; in a sense we are connected it is quite weird trust me." Eric said.

"Then whats with all the physical nature i saw? Why not get together and be done with it?" Harrison asked.

"Harrison I don't believe that you are this stupid, we are brother and sister, do you know what will happened to the Blackwood and Blackwater name, and what father would do." Eric answered.

"You brought up father again, when do I get to meet him?" Harrison asked, a feeling of hope for his new family flared in his heart, after so long of thinking he had no family he was proven wrong.

"Trust me he will be here sooner or later." Eric said his voice had a small amount of very dry humor.

Sensing the awkwardness of the topic over their father Harrison changed the subject again and said, "Well the paper is full of the attack last night; the talks in the UN have turned from bad to worse after the attack. Britain political partner-ship with America has turned a new all time low." Harrison said in a grim voice.

"Good very good." Eric said half to himself and to Harrison.

"Good? Eric this will be a World War that will destroy the world." Harrison said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Harrison weren't you listing down in the factories; I make everything a country will need to rage war against each other. I'm a private army for hire, I'm an arms dealer. This is my time to make money." Eric said with a small laugh.

"But this war, it will destroy the world, a muggle I was taught about in a class said, "I don't know what World War 3 will be fought with, but I know World War 4 will be fought with stick and stones. We can't have a war these muggles will bomb themselves to death within seconds."

"Harrison this war is happening; I'm already having letters asking which side I'm going to be on. Russia is gathering their forces, America are gathering their forces the only question now is what side we are going to be on." Eric said.

An idea came to Harrison's mind he quickly said, and "Eric my dear brother, think for a moment Blackwater is feared throughout the world, both muggle and magical, think what you could do with that."

Go on Harrison." Eric said, he had a feeling where he was heading, which was something he really didn't wanted to do.

"Eric you have thousands, probably millions of troops, vehicles and supplies. We don't have to pick a side we can be a side. Think about it theses sides would have to fight two fronts."

"Not a bad idea, Harrison." Eric said drinking the rest of his coffee, his headache finally leaving as the potion did its job. He looked down at his watch to see it was almost noon, Eric gave a sigh and said, "I will go and wake sleeping beauty."

Harrison gave a small snort and laughed; he got up from his chair to pour himself another cup of coffee. He walked back to the table and waited hoping he could hear something.

* * *

Eric slowly walked down the hallway; Rex came out of his room and joined him on his walk. Eric was preparing himself for what he may see and what he was going to have to deal with.

When Eric entered the room he was hit by the smell of red wine and sweat, his sister was under the large black silk sheet, she was thankfully was wearing a pair of gold silk bottoms and a black top.

Eric eyes roomed over her body for a few seconds before shutting the door to the bedroom and made his way over to where Arya was sleeping.

Eric sat down next to the sleeping Arya, he gently moved her hair out of her eyes and put it behind her ear, Arya moaned and said, "Five more minutes."

A small smile escaped Eric at his sister actions, he finally said, "Arya wake up, it's almost noon."

Arya slowly opened one of her eyes, and said, "I said five more minutes."

Eric started at Arya for several long seconds before deciding to move his face until it was inches away from hers and whispered into her ear, "Waaakkee uuuppp Arya."

Arya jumped up and in the motion, hitting Eric and Arya heads against each other, Eric cursed and said, "What the hell Arya."

Arya rover over the bed laughing at Eric red forehead, she finally chocked out, "That's what you get for trying to wake me up."

Eric stood staring at her, Arya slowly got up from the bed and ran to her bathroom with Eric in tow, he yelled, "Come back here!"

Eric caught Arya's arm right before she closed the door, he pushed her up against the wall near the door to the bathroom: gold stared into gold; the coldness that was always present in their eyes seemed to melt away.

Eric tucked a few strips of Arya golden hair behind her ear as he slowly leaned over, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed himself against her, their faces inches apart Arya stroked Eric's cheek slowly.

Eric wrapped his arms around Arya's thin waist and whispered into Arya's ear, "We shouldn't be doing this; someone could walk in at any second."

Arya only gave a small moaned as Eric hands worked their way under her shirt, his finger nails tracing lines up and down her back.

"Just think about at any moment someone can walk in and see us in a rather…different position." Eric said in a husky voice.

Arya through her pressure finally said, "I will never understand you Eric, one moment you're pushing me away, and the next you're pushing me up against a wall with your hands down my shirt."

Eric voice turned deeper and deeper by every second, the simple pressure of touching his sister skin was clouding his he said finally after gathering what he had left of his brain, "You do things to me Arya, this thing we have is wrong very wrong, but right at the same time."

Arya only nodded at rested her head on Eric's board shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his musky sent. Eric took Arya in a bear hug, before whispering in her ear, "You should get dressed father should be here any second."

"I don't give a shit about father, the only thing I have heard out of his mouth for the past years, is how we are both failures to the family, and if Harrison was here, he would have no point of having us around." Arya said the anger finally replacing the pressure from Eric's hands.

"Arya he at least he likes you, he hates me, he has said to me that I should have been the one that was kidnapped that night, not his 'great heir'." Eric said with the same amount of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry Eric; father will get what's coming to him sooner or later. And if this war happens we both knew we will join a side, it would be the perfect time to finally kill him." Arya smirked.

"What about Harrison?" Eric asked.

"You're the mastermind out the two of us, so tell me." Arya smiled.

"From the talk we had this morning he already shows that he is father heir, he thought he could blackmail me about what happened last night. Then I go on to tell him what happens when you cast the killing curse." Eric laughed.

"He really tried to blackmail you? He really needs to learn when to shut his mouth." Arya said.

"He was baiting me, he wanted to learn how far I would go to cover this-", Eric said pointing to the two of them, "up. Don't worry Arya he's still family, he wouldn't say anything."But Eric didn't and will never trust anyone, family or not, with the war coming up and their Father being back he had a feeling that Harrison will be a big pain in his ass sooner or later. As the book says, 'You can only win or lose in the Game of Thrones.'

"What I'm afraid of is that he would let it slip to father, then we really would have to get rid of him." Arya said in a soft voice.

_'And the last horse finishes the race, good job sis.' _Eric thought to himself.

"Its fine Arya I will take care of it, don't worry your pretty little mind on it." Eric laughed which earned him a hit on the back of the head from Arya.

"My mind is pretty, but not little get it right." Arya smiled.

Eric finally unwrapped his arms from Arya and said, "You really need a shower, be done by an hour."

Eric ran out of the room to not get hit by a shoe Arya threw at his head.

* * *

Harrison was being rather bored it's been an hour since Eric went to wake no Arya, and there was not a single sign of them. Harrison didn't want to go into the room in fear of what he may see.

Harrison was pouring himself his third cup of coffee of the morning when Fleur walked into the kitchen wearing a blue business suit with a blue skirt.

"Good afternoon Harrison where is Eric?' Fleur asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Umm how do you know my name I don't remember telling you it." Harrison said as he took his seat at the table.

"I talked to Arya last night over the Floo, it's great to hear that you weren't died." Fleur laughed.

"Well because I'm a gentleman, my name is Harrison Marvolo Riddle, heir to the Riddle line." Harrison smiled from across the table.

"Well well nice manners, I'm Fleur like you already know I go to school with Arya in France." Fleur smiled showing her white teeth.

"Have anybody told you, you have lovely eyes." Harrison smiled something in his gut and mind was telling him to flirt with her.

"I have been told, but not by somebody as handsome as you." Fleur said with a smile.

Harrison mind was turning against him, something was trying to tell him to keep flirting with Fleur, Harrison started to panic and fight it.

"You're fighting it?" Fleur asked.

"Fighting what? It's you doing this to me!?" Harrison half yelled and asked.

"Harrison I'm Quarter-Veela, it's our natural charm to be seductive to the male beings." Fleur laughed.

Harrison finally got the little voice in his head under control and was able to talk, he said, "You could of worn me, I thought I was losing my mind. I remember reading about Veelas."

"Then you know our race isn't the most popular in any social ladder." Fleur said, the smile she always had was gone.

"I have heard rumors mainly, the most common are that females don't like you because they think you are 'stealing' their boyfriends, and male don't like you because they are afraid what you may do to them, I'm correct?" Harrison explained.

Fleur tone and facial features turned dark and said in a sad soft tone, "You are correct, just missing one point, the females that don't have a boyfriend or husband want to be one of us. None of them know the hardships they would have."

Harrison face fell, his past life as 'Harry' came back to him, being called a freak for the whole of his life: he understood the pain Fleur felt.

"I understand your pain, for a good part of my life I been called a freak and been forced to do many things that I will never forget." Harrison said in a soft voice.

Fleur took Harrison right hand into both of hers and said, "We have more in common than I first thought. You and Eric are the only men I have met that are able to fight by charm."

"Well Fleur seeing that we both have a lot in common, what about being friends. I really only have Eric and Arya." Harrison asked hopefully.

"I would like that a lot, Harrison." Fleur smiled.

"So, about some coffee?" Harrison asked.

* * *

Eric walked back down the hallway to the kitchen to find Harrison still at the table drinking his coffee, but he was joined by Fleur.

"Oh Eric just on time Fleur got here a few minutes ago, something about the war I think." Harrison smirked from over his coffee mug.

"Thank you Harrison for the cup of coffee." Fleur smiled.

"Oh the pressure is all mine my dear Fleur." Harrison smiled and kissed her knuckles.

Eric gave a mental snort and thought to himself, _"He's getting good at the bull shitting part, he seems to like her; a marriage contract could do wonders."_

"Fleur I assure you're here about the attack from last night?" Eric asked as he took another seat at the table.

"Yes my father, send me to make sure nothing was 'brought to the public'." Fleur said.

Harrison was lost in his thoughts at the point, "_She has a rather nice bum, what? Did I just say that? I just met her last afternoon." _

Another part of his mind said, _"So? It doesn't hurt looking."_

Harrison gave a mental sigh, he really need to get some sleep, sleeping in that chair last night messed up his neck, and topped with the images of those eyes haunting him didn't help.

Harrison was brought back to reality when Eric answered, "I will be visiting Sector 1 today, from what I know everything is fine."

Harrison thoughts went back to the Ravens dream, _"Fleur is in on the super soldier? Her family seems to close__ to ours, I need to bring that up with Eric after she leaves."_

"Very good, I will tell father the news, he will be contacting you about the war later also." Fleur said as she got up from the kitchen table, "A pressure as always Harrison."

"It hasn't been your pressure let, Fleur." Harrison smiled leaving a blushing Fleur to walk quite fast to the hallway.

"So you and Fleur?" Eric asked when he heard the doors to his office opening and closing.

"I don't know, she is quite nice and pretty, and we both share a bad past, how old is she?" Harrison asked.

"She's a year older then me and Arya, which means she's around sixteen." Eric said.

Before Harrison could say something in returned Helen ran in to the kitchen and said to Eric, "Mr. Blackwood the Minster is in the lobby to see you, and your father is waiting in your office; he doesn't look in a good mood."

Eric gave a sigh and cursed under his breath, he said to Harrison, "Well Harrison time to meet our lovely father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it has been a long time has it not? Anyways i bring you chapter 4 of immortal took sometime i hope you all enjoy leave me your thoughts in reviews. **

* * *

Eric slowly rose from the kitchen table, his cold mask in place, his gold eyes blazing, full of anger, he slowly said to Helen, "Helen, please show father in, and tell the Minster I will see to him in a few hours."

Helen only nodded and walked down the long hallway, the sound of her high heels bouncing off the walls of hallway. Eric sat back into his chair, his eyes back to his regular cold and hard look, he hands folded as he stared at the hallway; Eric Blackwood was angry very angry.

Harrison was quite the opposite at the moment, after living so for long with the thought of his parents were long dead and his only living family he had left was his Aunt and Uncle. Harrison couldn't help but to feel like a little kid on his birthday, after waiting and hoping for so long he was finally going to meet his father. He remembered all the long, dark nights in the cupboard under the stairs, thinking and dreaming of his parents, both his Aunt and his Uncle drilled that his parents were nothing but drunks, but how wrong they were, his father was the most feared dark lord in the world, his brother, Commander and Chief of the Blackwater company, the single most hated and feared man in the past two centuries, and his sister, well he was still trying to figure out where she works into the family. Harrison let a rare smile grace his handsome new figure as the thought of his new family, he was tired of being 'Harry', it was time for the new Lord Riddle to rise.

Harrison breath caught in his throat as he heard slow and heavy footsteps coming from the hallway, he saw Eric stand up and grip his coffee mug in a tight grip as he watched the hallway, after several quiet seconds, a shadow appeared in the doorframe.

"Father, it's good to see you back from America." Eric said coldly.

"Quiet you bloody squid." His father said coldly as he slowly walked out of the shadow of the hallway, Harrison smile turned bigger at the sight of his father, they were almost alike in every way, both black hair, both green eyes, and the almost all the same facial features, the only thing that was different which were their noses, Arya told him that he had his mother nose. Harrison looked like a young and handsome Tom Riddle.

His father walked over to him and crouched down next to him and smiled, "It's good to finally meet you my son."

Harrison over turned with emotion wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him, shocking everyone in the room. Tears ran down Harrison cheeks as he finally let go of all the bitter anger of not having a family, he felt like a small child again, something that he haven't felt in a very long time.

The most feared Dark Lord looked down in surprise at his heir; no one has ever hugged him, Eric and Arya never touched him when they were children. Showing a rare show of emotion, the Dark Lord wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him back. The Dark Lord granted himself a small moment of happiness of finally having his son back after so many years of knowing he would never see him again. He turned his head when he heard Eric pushing in his chair and walking out of the kitchen; his eyes full of anger and disappoint.

After several minutes of hugging Harrison finally broke contact with his father and looked up to him and said, "Sorry for getting your robes wet father." Harrison felt like a small child, he hated this feeling.

"Shhh Harrison its fine, I'm glad to finally have my son back." The Dark Lord smiled.

The Dark Lord got up from his kneeing position of next to Harrison and sat across from him at the table, he said, "It seems Eric wasn't lying when he said he found you. That squid finally did something good."

"That's the second time you called him a squid, why?" Harrison asked.

"It should be something that Eric tells you." The Dark Lord said.

Harrison raised an eyebrow at his father another, '_one of Eric's many secrets' _Harrison thought to himself; taking a deep breath finally getting his emotions under control, before he was able to say something his father said again, "So tell me about yourself Harrison."

"Well uhh…I'm still trying to find that out myself, after everything that has happened and in this short amount of time I'm still trying to find myself again…if that makes sense."

His father stayed silent for a long time, he sized Harrison up and down before saying, "I understand Harrison, all that as happened in that past few weeks it would do that to the best."

Harrison opened his mouth to say his thanks, but was stopped when Arya walked into the kitchen dressed in a black-female muggle suit and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. She said to their father, "Good afternoon father, I hope your trip in America was proactive."

Their father only sneered and said, "It was fine, where's your brother?"

Arya eyes flashed in angered before going back to its regular coldness, she answered, "He's at the shooting range now, he said he had some anger to let lose." She let a small smirk to grace her lips as she said the last part.

Their father sneered to himself before saying something under his breath; Arya gave a small frown and pulled herself a cup of coffee.

Harrison sipped his coffee, not knowing what to say. Arya gripped her mug in anger, their father only glared at her.

"So father, why were you in America?" Harrison asked hoping to break the silence.

His father smiled at him and said, "See Arya, Harrison, even being raised by dirty muggles knows his manners."

Arya glared at their father before leaving the kitchen, her loud footsteps echoing against the walls of the hallway.

* * *

Eric walked through the darken hallways of his underground bunker, the black file from the night before in his right hand and a cup of coffee in another. He wore a small smirk at his sister stupidly; her trust in him was misplaced, a simple lie saying that he will be at the shooting range freed up his whole afternoon to deal with a bigger problem.

He reached the reached the end of a very long and dark hallway where a single guard stood in front of a door, a quick nod and the door was open, Eric step through and took in his surroundings. In the room were two metal chairs and a single metal table. One chair was empty while the other was sat a handcuffed girl whose brown hair was covering her face.

Eric with much grace sat in the chair opposite of the girl and laid down the folder on the table and said, "Well Granger fancy meeting you here." He finished with his trademark smirk.

Hermione Granger looked up at the smirking young men with eyes of burning anger, she had bags around her eyes, her brown curly hair was covered with dirt and her clothes were ripped and smelt of sweat.

"Now now Granger we both knew this was going to happened." Eric said with his smirk still on his face.

"I hate you Eric Blackwood." Hermione growled.

"Join the club, now do you know why you're here?" Eric asked while taking a drink of his coffee.

"I assume because you're going to kill me." Hermione said with surprising a sense of accepting in her voice.

"No no if I was going to kill you I would have already done it." Eric said with a laugh.

"Then what have you done with my parents, I was told they were killed." Hermione said with much venom that would surprise Professor Snape.

"A simple lie, your parents are alive and healthy. At the moment they think you are visiting your 'friends' Harry and Ron at the 'Burrow' for the rest of the summer." Eric smirked.

"How?"

"A simple memory charm Granger, I would think you would of have known that, maybe those rumors about you be the brightest witch of our age are a lie." Eric said with a small smirk trying to see how far he could push Granger before she cracked.

Hermione finally done with Eric's smirk tired attacking him, forgetting for a moment that there was an armed guard outside the door and that she was handcuffed to the chair.

Hearing the noise, the door opened and the guard quickly said to Eric, "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes Smith, do not worry Miss Granger simply had a moment of anger, carry on soldier."

Smith gave a nod and shut the door again, when the door shut Eric turned back to Hermione and said, "You know Granger you need to work on that anger issue you have."

Hermione only glared back at Eric as he took another sip of his coffee and opened the folder.

"Now Granger the reason you are here is because you owe me a debt or has that somehow slipped your mind?" Eric smirked.

"I remembered Blackwood, for the information you hinted at during second year you wanted a debt, but why now a year later? Does this have something to do with Harry or should I say Harrison?" Hermione equally smirked, hoping she gained a small upper hand over Eric.

Eric should a rare show of surprise at her knowing about his brother, he quickly said, "How pray tell do you know that piece of information."

Hermione only smirked and said, "You aren't the only one with spies Blackwood, you would be surprise who you become friends with."

Eric studied Hermione from across the table he thought to himself, '_Seem to be hope for her yet_._ I wonder how she got this information. Was it a spy? It didn't matter he would find out in time.'_

"What Blackwood cat got your tongue?" Hermione smirked.

Eric finally gathered his thoughts and said, "I'm calling on that debt of ours, I want you to become mine."

Hermione was clearly shocked; she tried to say, "I didn't know you were in to mudbloods."

"Now now Granger don't get your hopes up I mean I want you to be my spy." Eric smirked. _'That's for later Granger; I have very high hopes for you Hermione, very high.'_

"But…why me?" Hermione chocked out.

"Because Miss Granger, no one would think you, the bookworm, will be Eric Blackwood most deadly weapon in the upcoming war."

"What makes you think I will do this?"

"Weren't you listening Granger, I'm calling on that debt of yours."

Hermione simply threw her head unto the metal table and burst into tears; Eric simply watched her and drank his coffee.

It could have been mere seconds or hours, but when Hermione Granger finally stopped crying she raised her head to see Eric staring right at her, his gold eyes giving away nothing.

"How can I be your deadly spy, I can't even fight." Hermione said quietly.

"No worries Granger I plan on training you, when I'm done with you, you will be just like me." Eric laughed.

Hermione was very afraid to be just like Eric, taking a deep breath she next asked, "Where do you plan on training me, this room is pretty small if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I have somewhere special for your training." Eric smirked, he got up from the chair and walked over to Hermione, and he grabbed her shoulder and took a portkey out of his pocket.

"Wh….ere are you taking me?" Hermione yelled.

"To Hell." Eric laughed an evil cold laughed, he pressed a button on the portkey and they were teleported away.

* * *

Harrison walked with his father through the darken hallways of the Riddle Manor, which now was in ruins from no one living there for over ten years.

"Father is this where I'm going to train?" Harrison asked. He felt like a small child again, exploring somewhere new.

Tom Riddle smiled down at his son and said, "Yes Harrison, now that you are finally here it's time for you embrace your bloodline."

"Embrace my bloodline?" Harrison asked his father has they walked towards a huge dark oak door.

"Oh yes your bloodline, you're a Slytherin, Lord Slytherin." His Father smiled.

"I thought Eric was Lord Slytherin?" Harrison asked as they finally came to the oak door.

"No no, he was simply holding it for you until you could be found, now Harrison behind this door will be your room." Tom said.

Tom simply waved his hand forcing the door opened, Harrison entered first the room was built like a common room, a small living area with a fireplace, two chairs, a couch, and a table. There were three separate hallways.

"The one on the far left enters to your bedroom, the middle one to your study and the far one is to your own private potion lab." His father smiled.

Harrison smiled up at his father and went off to explore his new room, while his father left the room and walked down the way they came heading towards the Floo, he had a war to plan.

Harrison walked towards the far left one first, his bedroom had a large four-poster bed with a deep green color to it, something that didn't surprise Harrison, the dresser, nightstand, and small desk were made of a dark oak. There was also a fully bathroom with shower and bathtub. Harrison then went to his study, which was in fact also a library on the same scale of the one at Hogwarts this one on the other hand had books ranging from all different kinds of 'Dark Arts' to creatures to rituals, Harrison knew that he was going to spend a good amount of his summer here in his study reading and he had a few of his own plots to plan for the upcoming school year, the main one being if he should stay as Harry Potter.

* * *

Eric landed gracefully on the cold floor, while as Hermione fell to the ground, Eric said, "Tsk tsk Granger we are going to need to work on your landing."

Eric turned towards her and said, "Now lets get this done with, I, Eric Hardin Blackwood, calls upon Hermione Jane Granger debt to be my loyal servant, who will never betray me or any of me secrets to anyone living or dead in any shape or form, so mote it."

Hermione simply said in a voice that seemed to have no hope, "So mote it."

There was a soft gold glow around the pair getting brighter and brighter before it suddenly simply disappeared.

Eric simply stared at Hermione and said half to him and to her, "Most interesting."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing… now Granger with the oath done would you like those handcuffs off?" Eric half smiled half smirk before mocking behind her and unlocking them.

Hermione rubbed her wrists and stood up while saying, "Where are we Blackwood?"

Eric said to the ceiling, "Washington power up the lab." Right after Eric was done speaking a voice came from nowhere and said, "Welcome Home Commander, and welcome Hermione Granger."

The lights were on now and Hermione could tell they were in what looked like a lab with different desks set up with a different range of muggle science equipment to magical potions and all different type of things. One desk held a huge muggle tv that seemed to be hooked up to some kind of computer. There were two doors on either side of room, she assume they leaded deeper into wherever they were at.

"Who's Washington?" Hermione asked.

"He is an AI, which stands for Artificial intelligence, in a sense it's a computer that was build from a person cell tissue, in this case Washington was model after me, but he doesn't talk much.

"How does he know my name?" Hermione asked.

The Voice answered, "When you entered the building I scanned your face into very date base I have access to."

The voice itself was a male's voice, deep, but computer like, is that was possible.

Seeing Hermione face Eric said, "Hermione AIs are made from a person, they use the cells to build a mind for the AI to give more human like traits to help better solve issues. AIs are built to find a solution to problems; they solve this through using data they have access to and build from there. Washington here was built for both solution finding, but also for next-gen warfare."

Hermione simply nod her understanding and glazed over at the lab.

"Now this is my secret secret lab slash home; this is where I live during the summer and do my training." Eric smirked.

"Training?" Hermione asked as they walked through the lab.

"Got to keep in shape now." Eric half smiled half smirked.

Hermione took a peek at the towering boy next to her, he was tall for their age, very tall close to 5'11 if she had to guess, he was, to put it in simply terms, built like a tank, he wasn't the most handsome man ever, he had a few scares on his face from God only knows what. He had rather big hands too she noticed. His eyes through what, in her opinion, that made him somewhat handsome, pure gold she could almost image what they would look with happiness in those eyes and not bitter coldness.

'_What is wrong with you Granger this boy kidnapped you and is now using you as his spy, I should have never agreed to his deal, ended up in a bed for a good month anyways. Now I'm doomed to serve him, what a life.' _Hermione thought bitterly.

"Are you done staring at me Granger?" Eric smirked.

Hermione blushed a deep red that she thought not possible, she somehow said, "Only in your dreams Blackwood."

Eric walked towards one of the large desks and powered on a computer that was connected to a huge tv on the wall from across the desk. The tv itself showed a huge map of Earth with political lines.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"This is my 'battle map', simply shows every major army base for every country, when the war comes I can keep update from the front lines." Eric said staring at the map.

Hermione nodded, she slowly walked around the lab while Eric was typing away on the computer. When she reached the far back of the lab she found a 7'ft tall suit of armor. This armor wasn't the traditional suit of armor but a very modern suit; it was a dark steel color, the shoulder guards ran down to above the elbow and they were a dark gold color, helmet was a dark steel that matched the rest of the suit with a dark gold stripe on top of it, the helmet had some kind of window or screen where the persons eyes would be. "Blackwood," Hermione asked, "what is this?"

Eric glanced up from his typing and said, "That is a part of Project Freelancer, or in simple terms my failed super-solider program."

Hermione put her hand up to the helmet, it would cover your whole head with a something that looked like a glass window where your eyes would be. Hermione asked, "Failed program?"

Eric sighed and walked over to where Hermione was standing next to the suit, he said, "I made a 'drug' per say, my plan was when you took this 'drug' your body structure would change, become taller, stronger, and loyal only to me, they would become simply a super-solider ready to fight and die, but alas every time I tired they…turned."

"Turned?" Hermione asked, her eyes turning to Eric, but her hand still on the helmet.

Eric gave another sigh and said, "Seems all of my test subjects when given the 'drug' died, then soon afterwards came back to life." Eric finished in a very low and soft voice.

Hermione eyes went wide, "Zombies?"

"Yes, well kind of, they do seem to crave human flesh. But more like a demon if I was to guess. I'm still running tests on them."

"Are they here?"

"No no I have them at Blackwater HQ."

"Is that wise having zombies in the heart of London?"

"I'm not that stupid Granger, there are only ten of them; the rest have been killed and burnt."

Hermione didn't answer; she simply looked back at the suit, after a long silence she said, "Why did you make the suit if all your subjects have been changed?"

"Reasons Granger reasons, come along now time to give you the tour." Eric said walking off towards the far right door. Hermione pulled herself away from the glaze of the helmet that seemed to stare at her as she followed after Eric.

Eric was strangely quiet as he walked down the long hallway, finally after a few seconds of walking they came into a medium size kitchen with another two hallways on the left and right.

"Here's the kitchen, your room is the one to the left mines to the right. Go into the closet you will find a black Kevlar suit put it on and meet me back here." Eric said his voice rather soft, but firm. He turned around a headed done the right hallway.

Hermione walked down the left hallway, this trip was much shorter than the first one. Hermione came to a steel door she waved her hand in front of it, hoping for anything, the door opened. She entered to a rather homely bedroom, a dark oak four-poster bed with a simple black blanket over it in the far left part of the room with a matching nightstand and dresser. She walked over to the closest; her mind was still trying to come to terms to what happened.

'_I should just accept what has happened to me, I'm simply nothing but a weak coward, aren't I' _Hermione gave a unhappy sigh, her head down as she opened the closest.

The only thing hanging up was many pieces to what must have been the 'Kevlar' suit; Hermione gave a small snort and said to herself, "Looks like a Batman suit."

Hermione had a small issue putting it on; she luckily found female undergarments and clean clothes to put under the Kevlar. After she finally finished she walked into the bathroom to take a look at herself, over the course of 24 hours her life have changed, she couldn't tell for the better or the worse. The suit itself was close to a copy of 'Batman's' basic suit without the cape, belt, and cowl. The suit was surprising light, she put her hair back into a tight ponytail and took a deep breath while staring at herself in the mirror.

'_What a day it has been, from having men knocking down your door now to being the servant to Blackwood.' _Hermione thought to herself as she made her way out of the room and back towards the kitchen, trying to come to terms to her new life.

* * *

Captain Gilbert was having a bad day, has an US Army Ranger captain his job was to be fighting on the front lines, but for some reason he was riding in a heavy armed car with the President of the United States while speeding in downtown New York heading towards the UN. He was awaken in the wee hours of the morning at Fort Drum and told to gear up. He then was transported to DC where he was briefed by the Army Joint Chief of Staff, who also happened to be his Father. His mission was to personally protect the President with the local police, the secret service, and an squad of Special Forces ranging from all three branches.

What puzzled him why was he of all people was charged with protecting the President, he was only told that the country has been put on high alert do to the war that could come any day and that at this UN meeting, a group of masked Russian and Asian force threaten to kill every member of the UN if their demands were not met.

Or it could be the he has been best friends with the President, going all the way back to their childhood. Before the Captain could think more on the subject he was pulled out of his thoughts by the President who asked, "Something wrong Captain?"

Captain Gilbert turned from the window to look at the Madam President, he quickly said, "Nothing we can't handle."

That was the answer it was a way his father could get back at him, his old flame Lauren Summers, now President Summers. In one of the most defining moments of American history the first female and republican runner was elected in a landside, becoming the youngest President at only the age of 35.

But before she became a politician, they were teenagers and before that small children that were connected at the hip, their families close friends they spent almost every day with each other. But everything comes to an end, after high school they went their separate ways, him to West Point and her to Yale.

They would talk sometimes, the first time he was shot he found her at his bedside within a day, and when he was in the States he would always make sure to at least have a lunch date to catch up, but has they got older, their friendship and love slowly died.

The Captain was pulled out of his thoughts again as the car pulled up to the front of the UN building, the door opened and he walked out first along with the other Secret Service agents.

* * *

Eric Blackwood sat overlooking the main speaking stage in the American UN building, news just arrived that both the US President have arrived and the Russian one was still on his way.

"Show time Granger, we get to see a start of a war." Eric smirk to Hermione who was sitting in the chair next to him dressed in a female suit.

"Why are we here then Eric?" Hermione asked as she moved in her seat.

"We are here to finally pick a side." Eric answered soundly rather bored, even after one month working and living with Eric, Hermione still didn't understand a single thing about him.

"And which side would that be" Hermione said moving to face Eric.

"You will see my dear Hermione; you will see everything will fall nicely in place." Eric smirked.

Hermione just sighed and turned back to watch the variety of ambassadors talking quietly to each other in small groups mostly likely making deals. Hermione was still coming to terms with her new life, if this one month living and being trained by Eric she has learned one thing Eric Blackwood was a little crazy.

Well crazy in the sense of his masterful plans he comes up and just the way the man lived his life by, in some ways it was so crazy it was a little scary. She glanced at Eric who was busy humming a song under his breath as he looked down at his blackberry. She studied his face as he read through his phone has it buzzed off the hook. His gold eyes moments ago were full of humor quickly change to anger.

"It seems my dear brother is also here with my even more charming father." Eric hissed as he put his phone back into his suits' pocket.

Hermione turned back in her seat so she was facing Eric and said, "We need to leave, now. If you are correct the Third World War is about to start and your crazy family is here too.

Eric said nothing; he looked down over the meeting hall, his eyes watching the main entrance as the President of United States walked down the main walkway. She was a tall woman at almost 5'11, with short curly blonde hair, she walked with a blank face, and behind her was a company of heavy armed guards, the closest one to her was a tall man at 6'5 wearing Army camo, his short black hair showing.

Eric studied them has they made their way to the front of the hall, her guards taking positions along the walls of the hall.

"Now we wait for the Russian one, at least another ten minutes." Eric said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and said, "What will happen when he gets here."

Eric didn't answer, he only shifted in his seat, before saying, "Looks like my father and brother have arrived."

Hermione looked back over the meeting hall to the far end, her eyes wined a little bit when she saw him, the boy she once knew was gone, there stood a tall man with short black hair with a small smirk has he watched the hall.

"Gasping are we?" Eric said quietly.

Hermione turned back towards Eric, to see him now standing up and watching his family like a hawk.

"It's not like that Eric." Hermione whispered.

Eric simply ignored her and said "Only one missing is Arya."

"Do you think she is here?'

"Who knows."

* * *

Across the Hall, Harrison wore his now trademark smirk. His eyes scanned the hall, watching the muggles make deals between themselves. His father stood next to him watching the muggles also, Harrison said, "Why are we here, Father?"

His father sighed and said, "No one hasn't see your brother in weeks, we are here to see if he makes an appearance."

"Worried Father?"

"Only thing I am worried about that he is going to pick the wrong side."

"Still care for him, Father?"

"I care about his money and troops."

Harrison smirk, he will stay his Father favorite even if that means getting rid of Eric, Harrison said after a pause, "Why don't we kill her now, Father?"

"I rather not try to kill the President of the United States. Use your brain Harrison."

Harrison lost his smirk and watched the entrance of the UN building waiting for the Russian President to arrive.

* * *

Eric sat back down into his seat and said, "It's time to leave."

"Leave? I thought we were going to pick a side."

Eric didn't say anything, he pulled out his blackberry again and ignored her question.

"Eric…."

Eric finally put away his blackberry and stood up, he said, "Get up Hermione."

Hermione simply nodded and got up, she followed Eric out the door and into the hallway, but as they exited the building shock and the sound of men yelling.

Eric grabbed Hermione hand and pulled towards the back of the hall, Blackwater soldiers guarded them as they made down the hallway.

Captain Gilbert pulled the President down as soon has the sound of gunshots ran through the hall.

"Get the President out of here, move move." Captain Gilbert yelled.

The soldiers formed a shield formation around the President and made their way towards the back of the hall.

Eric and Hermione made it to the back of the hall as gunshots could be heard, Eric said, "Guards bring the car around we will be fine."

The Blackwater guards glanced at each other before nodding at Eric before running towards a long hallway that lead to the backside of the building.

"Why are you calling the guards away?" Hermione said worried, pulling out her wand.

"Calm down Hermione it's all part of the plan." Eric smirked; he pulled out a handgun of his suit.

It was all of a few seconds until a group of American soldiers with the President came down the hallway. At the same time the Blackwater soldiers came down the hallway on the other end.

"Madam President, so lovely to see you." Eric smirked.

"Sir drop the gun." Captain Gilbert said with guns raised.

"Of course, can't be too careful." Eric dropped the gun, the soldiers didn't lower theirs, it was dead silence, until the southern voice of the President said, "I assume you have finally picked a side."

"You could say that, there's cars right outside, my soldiers will help guard you until you tell them to leave."

The President nodded her thanks and started moving down the hallway before saying, "Thank you Blackwood."

"You owe me." Eric said simply before walking back into the meeting hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Eric pulled a portkey out of his suit pocket.

"Grab my hand." Eric said, Hermione held his hand and he activated the portkey heading back to Blackwater HQ.

Harrison and Tom just made it down into the back hallway to see Eric portkey away, Harrison kicked the wall saying, "Damn it he got away again."

His Father said, "Who was that with him?"

"I don't know didn't get a good look at her, another of Eric's secrets?"

Voldemort didn't say anything for several seconds before saying, "Come along Harrison we still have to finish your training before summer ends."

"Are we still going along with the plan?" Harrison asked his father.

"Yes, yes come now we don't have much time before someone sees us."

* * *

Eric and Hermione landed in Eric's office at Blackwater HQ, seeing this Hermione hissed, "What are we doing here."

"I need to get a few things, keep your eyes open." Eric said has he walked behind his desk and started going through his drawers.

"Damn it he took it." Eric said.

"Who took what."

"Looking for this Eric." A voice said.

Eric whipped around to see his sister holding the black folder in her hand and in the other was her wand.

"Arya, give me the folder, you have no idea what is in it." Eric said slowly as he walked towards her. Hermione stood in dueling position her wand trained on Arya.

"Who's this Eric another one of your…toys." Arya teased.

Hermione watched Arya, Hermione hated to say it but she was rather good looking, blonde hair and lightly tanned skin she was a looker. She was scared at the look she was giving Eric.

"Arya hand me the folder, do not make me hurt you." Eric hissed.

Hermione watched in awe as a gold glow wrapped around Eric, his eyes glowed a deeper gold, his voice deep, he said, "Don't make me angry Arya."

Arya seemed to be at a loss of words, she raised her wand at Hermione and shot off a spell, Eric voice ringed out through the office, "I told you no."

Everything happened so fast it was hard to believe, Eric arm shoot out towards her, a gold wall shielded her from the spell, Eric other arm shot out towards Arya, wrapping around her throat and lifting her off the ground.

Hermione finally snapped out of her trace, she ran up to Eric and said, "Eric you need to calm down, shes still family."

Eric snapped his head away from Arya and towards Hermione, their eyes met, his gold eyes blazing with anger calmed when he saw the fear in her brown ones.

Eric dropped Arya, the golden glow went away, Eric nodded at Hermione and made his way over to his sister.

He walked over to Arya and picked up the folder, he bent down and said, "Next time I will kill you understand."

Arya could only nod before passing out; Eric got up from his sister body and tuned back to Hermione who was watching him like a hawk.

He ignored her and called out to no one it seemed, "Rex are you here boy."

Hermione turned towards one of the side doors to see a large Siberian husky running towards Eric, the dog sat down right in front of Eric and barked at him.

"I have gotten everything I needed let's go." Eric said walking over to Hermione with Rex at his heels.

Hermione was still frozen with terror, as Eric took out his portkey and grabbed both her and Rex before they teleported out.

* * *

Harrison slammed his fist down on Eric's desk and yelled at Arya, "Let me get this right, Eric the boy who has the magic power of a peanut summoned some kind of power out of nowhere and almost kills you, or I am missing something."

Harrison sat at Eric's desk going through it hoping to find where his brother has been disappearing off to all summer. Death Eaters lined the walls of the large office, hoping to stay out of the warpath of their Dark Prince.

Their father stood behind Harrison looking out the window, he finally side after being silent, "Seems your brother has more surprises under his sleeve than I originally thought."

Harrison didn't say anything in return, his anger was about to reach the point of no return. This set his own plans back now, did his brother now what he had plan?

Harrison turned his attention to the TV playing the UN peace meeting that attacked by Russian terrorists, there were rumors flying around that American forces found Russian Special Forces along the dead; the Russian President had yet to speak on the issue.

Arya stood in front of the desk with her head down not wanting to anger he brother or father anymore, her body was in pain after what Eric did to her, she vowed to herself that she would get revenge on him someday.

"This doesn't matter, the plan for the tournament will go on has planned, this is nothing to worry yourself about, Harrison."

Harrison through didn't answer he was lost in his thoughts, a memory.

* * *

_Harrison time at the Riddle Manor was going well for him, after a few days of being alone with only his Father, Death Eaters started to arrive along with teams of House Elves. Now the Riddle Manor was over crowded with people. Every Death Eater that would pass him would bow low trying not to make eye contact with him. News spread fast when a low level Death Eater didn't bow fast enough, he is still trying to figure out to walk correctly._

_His father was proud of him when he got the news of what he did, he said that it was time to start his training, he said that he was showing the first sign._

_Harrison was worried about what his father meant about the 'first sign'. _

_It was a week after the event before his father asked him to meet him after dinner._

_Harrison walked down the dark hallway that lead to his father desk, he was afraid to be honest with himself. He was still trying to come to terms with his new life, he spent years being Harry Potter and in the course of a few months everything he knew changed. He wanted his father to be proud and love him, but he still have what Harry Potter would of done and what Harrison Riddle would do._

_Harrison knocked once on his Father's study door, he heard his Father voice saying, "Enter."_

_Harrison entered the dim lighted study, his heart beating ten times to fast, his hands covered in sweat; he didn't understand why he was so nervous, he tried pushing it down, he wanted to impress his father._

_Harrison took one of the seats in front of his Fathers desk and waited._

_His father was just ignored him and keep on reading the stack of papers he had on top of his desk. His nerves were quickly replaced with anger; he was not one to be ignored. He slammed his fist down on to his father desk gaining his attention. _

"_You passed the first test, able to use your anger at any moment will help in battle." His Father said looking up from his stack of papers and into Harrison eyes._

_Harrison raised an eyebrow and said, "This was all a test, a test!" his anger was rising again._

"_One of the many tests I have planned for you, Harrison. Come along I have something to show you."_

_With that his Father raised out of his chair and head to one of the bookshelves, he pushed down on one of the books, the self popped out showing a dark hallway._

_His father nodded at him to follow and started his way through the hallway, Harrison jumped up from his seat and followed after his father._

"_I have told you about our noble bloodline, son?" His father asked as they made their way down the darken hallway._

"_Not really from what I understand we come from the Slytherin family." _

"_You are correct we are a from the Slytherin family, but inside of that family is where our true power is. You see Slytherin was a smart man, he knew that his hatred for muggles and mudbloods would lead to his death. He knew that anyone that would carry his name would be hunted so he made a deal with someone for ultimate power in return for un-dying service."_

_As his father finished they came upon to a door, he turned to Harrison and said, "What you are about to see is our true bloodline."_

_His father pushed open the door to show a chapel, a huge stone chapel. In the middle stood a statue of a demon looking being, behind that stood a large alter and on either side of the alter were two more demon statues._

"_What is this place, Father?"_

"_Slytherin made a deal with the Prince of Darkness, for ultimate power the Prince asked for un-dying loyalty from his family and to serve him in this life and the next. The Prince said through that in the coming ages, the unlimited battle would take place, the Champion of God against the Champion of the Satan to face off."_

"_Do you believe this unlimited battle is upon us?"_

"_That is what I fear, this war between the muggles will lead to the end of this world, for many years I had the feeling that the end is upon us."_

"_Does this mean it is time for me to take my power?" Harrison asked, he walked up to the statue in the middle of the Chapel and studied it, he felt raw power coming off of it._

"_No not yet you are still to young, there are still too many tests I need to put you through so when you do take the power it doesn't kill you, come along now Harrison." His father turned around and started to head back through the way they came._

_Harrison through didn't move, he ran his hand along the stone of the statue, he didn't understand it felt right, he felt raw power surging in through the statue and into him then back into the statue._

"_Seems my Champion has finally arrived." A deep demon like voice ran through the Chapel, the door slammed shut the torches dimmed._

_Harrison didn't jump back he simply nodded knowing that he was being watched._

"_I have been waiting a very long time, all the past ones who came to take the power were to weak and not worthy to wield it, but a deal is a deal, but you I can feel the anger and power running through you."_

"_What do you command of me?" Harrison said, his eyes glazed over and his hand still on the statue._

"_Your father is correct you are too weak at the moment to take the power, if you would to take it the results would be…bloody. No for now I will watch over you and guide you one your way to greatness, you will know when the time is right to take the power. We are lucky through the Champion of God has yet to make an appearance, I do believe I know who it is through."_

"_If I could guess Dumbledore."_

"_Seems I have picked my Champion correctly, yes I believe he is the one, he has no idea through which will help us in staying under the radar as the mortals would say. Go for now my Champion but remember I will be watching over you."_

_Harrison was pushed back from the statue and hit the wall next to the door; the torches were no longer dimmed. He laid his head against the cold wall and shut his eyes._

* * *

Harrison snapped out of his flashback and said, "Of course Father, I will see you back at the manor."

He walked around the desk and made his way to the Floo. After he was gone Voldemort turned to his only daughter and said, "You disappoint me Arya."

Arya only keep her head down, she knew better not to talk back to her father.

"This year I want you to keep a close eye on Eric, I have always feared that Eric would turn his back to us, but now after what he did today at both the UN and attacking you the line has been drawn. Watch him like a hawk learn everything you can, I still have hope through he will see that he needs to stand with his family."

Arya nodded and slowly back away into the Penthouse. Voldemort took a deep breath and look out over down-town London, he said to the Death Eaters in the hall, "Find me Severus and Lucius now."

The Death Eaters either ran to the Floo or took out portkeys and headed to Riddle Manor.

When he was finally alone he allowed his true age to show, he was worried at what Eric may or may not be.

* * *

Eric sat in his bed later that night; sleep was not coming to him tonight. He was puzzled and afraid at what happened. He held his hand in front of him studying it for any signs of change. Eric sighed and got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

Eric through was surprising worried about Hermione, when they arrived back at the lab she ran right to her room and locked the door. He didn't know why he was so worried about her he knew she was a strong girl.

Eric entered the dark kitchen to see Hermione sitting at the table lost in her thoughts, he was about to turn around when he heard her say, "No, stay Eric."

Eric sat opposite of her at the table, they sat in silence in the dark simply looking at each other.

After sometime of them not talking Hermione said, "Thank you Eric, I really don't know what to say."

Eric didn't say anything for a long time, Hermione was about to get up and walk away until he said, "Your welcome Hermione, after all it's the least I could do after everything I have done."

It felt strange to say her first name after so long of bitterness between the two, Eric of course didn't blame her; he took her from her life, her parents everything she knew. He was surprise she talked to him.

"You know I still hate you right?" Hermione said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Eric laughed.

The pressure left the room as they laughed, Hermione asked, "So do you know what happened?"

"I have no idea."

Eric saw Hermione nod in the darkness and shifted in her seat, he said, "Do you know why you have never seen me use magic?"

"Yes I thought it strange someone with your blood would have raw magic coming off of them." Hermione half joked.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her joke and said, "The reason I don't use magic is because I barley have any in the first place."

Hermione stared at Eric from over the table and said slowly, "So let me get this right, you Mr. Eric Blackwood, does not have any magic power?"

"I didn't say I had any, just not a lot, every magic core doctor I have seen told me the same thing, I am no better than a squid. Another reason my father hates me so."

"Well that explains a lot, what classes do you take then?"

"I do take Charms and Defense just not that good at it as you could imagine."

"But then what about today, I mean I saw raw magic coming off of you." He heard fear creeping into her voice.

Eric sighed and leaned back into his chair, "I don't know could be many things, one is that my magic is linked to my anger or other strong emotions."

"You were angry at your sister because she was going to hurt…me." Hermione said in barley a whisper.

Eric avoided her eyes, he slipped his so famous mask and said, "Well I invested a lot of time into you couldn't have let you die just like that." Eric was surprised when a look of hurt crossed Hermione face before being re-placed with the face he taught her so well.

"I understand that, goodnight Eric." Hermione said in a whisper and almost ran back to her room. Eric stared at the chair she was sitting in only moments before. He allowed himself a small sob and put a hand to his face and said to himself, "Why can't anything be easy."

For the first time in many years Eric didn't walk with his shoulders back and his trademark smirk, he wore the face of an immortal man who just wanted to die.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed**


End file.
